


Submit

by Tyberius



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bloodplay, Crossover, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyberius/pseuds/Tyberius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond seeks pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyeen1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyeen1/gifts).



A special nightclub, mens only. Exactly what Bond wanted for this night before he went on his next mission tomorrow.

Blade checked out the crowd from where he'd merged with the shadows of a background corner.  
A white man who was lurking in a dark corner sparked his interest. Much more attractive than the others. Jeans, boots and a simple leather collar showed off his body to the best. He was in great shape, muscular, not bulky, but strong and hard.  
Sexy.  
Blade wanted him.

He noticed he was being watched and slightly turned his head. They looked at each other across the room.  
Now Blade liked this even more and gave him a faint smile, then closed in on him, deliberately disappearing from his field of view for a moment as he did so. He could've appeared out of nowhere behind him and startled him, but that wasn't the point.

The man was beautiful. The absence of a glyph and no lingering scent of vampire confirmed his choice.  
Mesmerizing bright blue eyes sized him up. Blade held his gaze, keeping his face nearly expressionless, just showing a well-measured hint of arrogance.

The man smelt so good, delicious and all horny for him and freshly showered.  
Strength showed in his gaze and he kept his attractive features impassive. Blade guessed him to be in his forties.  
He was clean-shaven and had his blond hair close-cropped. His skin had a soft golden tone, evenly tanned on his face and naked upper body.  
Well-trained muscles showed on his shoulders, arms and chest, they would surely feel as strong and firm as they looked. His jeans hung low on his hips, revealing six pack abdominal muscles.  
A scar was under his right collar bone, from a gunshot maybe. More older scars, less noticeable, marred his skin in several places.  
Blade eyed his throat were the collar laid around it. So vulnerable. Jugular. Trachea. Tendons. Muscles. Sweet blood pulsing just beneath the skin.  
The discrepancy between the collar and his demeanor made him even more enticing. Blade wanted to make him kneel and submit. _To taste him,_ surfaced as an impulse from deeply hidden, tightly controlled desires.

Bond sized the black man in front of him up.  
He was fascinated and aroused by him. This man was different, dangerous, he felt like a predator in a room full of prey, but different from the enemies Bond faced in his line of work. This intrigued Bond even more. His whole appearance was all dominance, strength and self-control.  
Bond longed to be allowed to touch, to pleasure him, to submit.

He was attractive, even beautiful. His age was difficult to guess, younger than Bond himself, but a more precise estimation seemed impossible if it had to be accurate.  
He was shorter than Bond, his muscles strong and sculpted from regular work-outs. His dark skin was smooth and immaculate, Bond couldn't see a single scar on him. Large tribal tattoos covered his shoulders and naked arms down to his wrists. They went on the back and sides of his neck up onto the base of his skull. Fine, precise shapes of black ink extended around his ears into his face like side-burns and went on along his jawline, accentuating his sharp features. He wore a thin mustache and a small under lip beard. Sexy on him, even though Bond generally didn't like beards.  
His eyes were a bright brown, so light that Bond considered for a fleeting moment if it were contact lenses or not.

He wore a black leather vest with ornamental silver buckles on naked skin, loose-fitting synthetic leather trousers and boots with silver-plated toes and heels.  
Bond noticed the vest wasn't a piece of fetish clothing, but body armor. He doubted anyone else did and suspected the man assumed no one would.

He firmly grabbed the back of Bond's neck, pushing his fingers under the collar and pulling it tight this way.  
He growled. A strangely animal sound that made Bond shiver in arousal and anticipation.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"What goes?" he asked, speaking with an American accent.

"Use a condom, play safe, no excess beating, I'm more into restraints," Bond replied, his arousal quickly increasing. "Surprise me." He loved the thrill and danger of the unknown. "My safe word is Skyfall."

The man's expression changed only minimally, just enough to reveal that he liked what he'd just heard.

"You like this?" His strong hand momentarily tightened on Bond's throat in a fleeting impression of a strangle.

Bond's eyes lit up.  
"Yes, Master."  
This was going to get so good ...

He moaned as his Master roughly shoved him into a dark corner, only a little bit away from the sight of anyone who decided to watch, and growled, "You're mine."

His Master produced a thin steel rope from seemingly nowhere and used it to tie Bond's hands behind his back. The slightest fighting against the restraints hurt and they cut into his skin. Exquisite.

Bond's heart beat faster and excitement flushed through him as his Master grabbed him by the neck and forced him down to his knees. He struggled. It made things all the hotter as he found the grip didn't falter the slightest. 

Bond licked his lips in anticipation as his Master opened his fly and took his cock out. He so hoped that he would be allowed to suck this beautiful big cock. He inhaled Blade's delicious clean male scent.  
"Please, Master, let me suck you," he begged. He so wanted to properly worship this glorious cock.

He was granted his wish.  
His Master shoved his cock into Bond's mouth. It was wonderful. Bond loved sucking his Master's cock. He tasted so good and it made Bond so horny and hard.  
His Master roughly thrust into his mouth, now and then nearly choking him. His grip was unyielding on Bond's neck. Bond's cock was stuffed too tight into his jeans and his ass ached for a fuck.

The slave was so hot and very skilled. His scent called to Blade and made him hornier than ever. A sudden impulse came up, different from how he'd planned this. Overwhelmed with lust, Blade decided for once to indulge and ignore how much like _them_ it made him.

Blade pulled out of the slave's mouth. He pushed him hard into the wall, holding him tight by the collar. The slave seemed surprised with this sudden turn, but didn't question it. 

Too fast for him to see more than a blur of motion, Blade pulled the glaive he'd hidden under his kevlar vest.

Bond stared at the knife. Light reflected on the shiny silvery steel of its two curved sharp blades.  
The whole situation screamed danger and he loved the feeling. His arousal heightened. He moaned.  
He was insane. That's why it felt so great. There was no other reason possible why he was letting this happen.  
He looked up at his Master whose expression was cold and tightly controlled, barely showing how much this surely aroused him.

In a flash of silver against golden tan the blade cut into his skin, leaving a long shallow incision along the curve of his left pectoral. The pain stung sharply and different from what Bond was used to.  
Blood welled up.

His Master licked the crimson blood from the blade.  
It should've been disgusting, but the sight made Bond nearly cum into his jeans. The whole situation was so hot and it got even better as his Master cut him again with the other end of the two-bladed knife and growled like an animal as he licked the blood from the steel and his fingers.

Suddenly and surprisingly his Master untied his hands. The way he easily tossed him over the nearest table displayed a strength that turned Bond immensely on. He lifted his ass so his Master could pull his jeans and boots off.

"On your back, slave!" his Master ordered as he wanted to turn facedown.

"Yes, sir!"  
Bond was delighted, he hadn't expected to be allowed to watch his Master while he got fucked.  
Eagerly he lifted and spread his legs, lining up his ass with the edge of the table.

His Master quickly prepared him with lube from a nearby bottle, pushing slick fingers into his ass and stretching him. The stimulation on his prostate was wonderful, making him even hornier. He clenched his ass around the intrusion of three fingers, wanting more. 

His Master growled. A sound so animal it made Bond shiver.  
He pulled his fingers out of Bond's ass. Bond moaned at the loss while he watched in anticipation as his Master put on a condom.  
His Master dragged him into position and entered him in one swift thrust.  
Bond groaned with pleasure and some discomfort. Soon he screamed as his Master pounded hard into him. It was pleasure and a little pain all at once and quickly turned into ecstasy as his Master found the right angle to hit his prostrate with every thrust.  
The cuts stung, blood smeared over his chest and mixed with sweat. His cock throbbed.  
He tried if he was allowed to jerk himself off and was delighted as his Master let him do it.

It was exquisite. His Master fucked him so good and hard, that he wouldn't last much longer.  
Suddenly an iron grip tightened on his throat, strangling him while the fucking didn't falter the slightest.  
It was pure bliss. With the loss of oxygen blazing white hot ecstasy rose.  
He came so hard he nearly fainted.

Only slowly he came back to the world around him.  
When he managed to get enough of a grip on himself to open his eyes, his Master was gone.


End file.
